memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
The Shocks of Adversity
| author =William Leisner | editor = | publisher =Pocket Books | format =paperback | published =28 May 2013 | reformat = | reprint = | pages = 336 | ISBN = | omnibus = | date = | stardate = | altcover = | caption = |}} Publisher's description :An original novel set in the universe of Star Trek: The Original Series! :Located far beyond the boundaries of explored space, the Goeg Domain is a political union of dozens of planets and races. When the U.S.S. Enterprise arrives in its territory to investigate an interstellar phenomenon, Commander Laspas of the Domain Defense Corps is at first guarded, then fascinated to discover the existence of an alliance of worlds much like his own, and finds a kindred spirit in Captain James T. Kirk. And when the Enterprise is attacked by the Domain's enemies, crippling the starship's warp capability and leaving its crew facing the prospect of a slow, months-long journey home, the Goeg leader volunteers the help of his own ship, offering to combine the resources of both vessels to bring the Enterprise to a nearby Domain facility to make the necessary repairs. :But what at first seems to be an act of peace and friendship soon turns out to be a devil's bargain, as Kirk and the Enterprise crew learn that there are perhaps more differences than similarities between the Federation and the Domain. When the Goeg's adversaries strike again, the Enterprise is drawn deeper and inexorably into the conflict, and Kirk begins to realize that they may have allied themselves with the wrong side... Summary References Characters :Pavel Chekov • Joseph D'Abruzzo • Jameel Farah • David Frank • James T. Kirk • John Kyle • Laspas • Leonard McCoy • N'Mi • Jean O'Reilly • Satrav • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Nyota Uhura Robert April • Rollin Bannock • Stephen Garrovick (I) • Gary Mitchell • Loretta Nystrom Starships and vehicles : • Friendship One • Locations :Nystrom Anomaly Earth (Pacific Ocean • Vladivostok) • galactic barrier • North Star • Starbase 43 Races and cultures :Human • Vulcan • Goeg • Liruq • Abesian States and organizations :Starfleet Academy • Goeg Domain • United Earth Intercollegiate Championship • United Federation of Planets Science and technology :companel • Feinberg receiver • grappler • inertial dampener • phaser • photon torpedo • probe • pylon • tricorder • turbolift • subspace • tractor beam • transparent aluminum • viewscreen • warp nacelle Ranks and titles :captain • commander • ensign • first officer • lieutenant Other references :asteroid • bridge • bulkhead • class M planet • dilithium • gymnasium • hydrogen • judo • M1 subdwarf star • nebula • nystromite • onyx • star • subspace Timeline Chronology Spock noted that the probe Friendship One had discovered the Nystrom Anomaly 89 years earlier during its twelfth decade of operation. Spock also muses about the events during the TOS episode "Balance of Terror" (stardate 1709.2-1709.6), noting it occurred 17 months prior to this novel's events. Production history Appendices External links * Shocks of Adversity, The